


vita nova

by traily



Series: Тереза-верс [4]
Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Angst, Drama, Gen, Pre-Canon
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-18
Updated: 2020-08-18
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:22:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25976644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/traily/pseuds/traily
Summary: Он даже не понял, в какой момент начал падать. Было в этом что-то особенно гадкое.
Series: Тереза-верс [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1885192
Kudos: 4





	vita nova

Он даже не понял, в какой момент начал падать. Было в этом что-то особенно гадкое. 

Всё произошло очень быстро, в одну вспышку света на какой-то из райских звёзд: вот он осторожно парит на прозрачных крылах, а вот он несётся в пропасть, и прекрасные перья, отдающие густой рыжиной, обугливаются и бьют в лицо пеплом. По краям горят, не от сердцевины. 

Падение он помнит смутно. То ли камни под спину попались, то ли грубый песок в лицо ударил, то ли лава обняла, диким пламенем окутав и опалив нежнейшую кожу. 

И как кричал, выл, бил по сере и пеплу бесполезными крылами, как обращал лицо к небу и смотрел на него, жуткое и яркое, как ужом вился в пламени, пытаясь из него выбраться — тоже не помнит почти, стёрлось это, будто туманом замело предрассветным. 

А может, всё он помнит прекрасно, просто вспоминать не хочет. Глазам больно было — и хватит этой трижды проклятой памяти. 

Вытащили его за плечи, дрожащего, слепого и беспомощного, грубо рванули наверх, чтоб спёртый воздух ударил по свежим ожогам и охладил их на одно мучительно-прекрасное мгновение. Он не устоял, завалился было вперёд, и кто-то вздохнул тяжело, как ветер подул, ледяной и хмурый. 

— З-за меня держ-жись. Держ-ж-жись, тебе говорят! 

К горлу ком подкатил, горький, противный, когда он понял, кто его так держит, не даёт рухнуть обратно в огонь и пепел. Ком этот дыхание сбил, и в глазах выжженных, беспомощных, защипало, будто он опять взглянул на небо. 

Из злости вспыльчивой отвернулся прочь от него, теперь недостижимо далёкого, вперил взор в твёрдую тьму под босыми ногами. 

— Ну, стой теперь, стой сам, — грубо приказал ему падший, крепкую жёсткую ладонь держа на сведённом судорогой плече. — Если не научишься сейчас, не выж-живешь. 

— А тебе-то что? — и ведь помнит по сей день, что огрызался он жалко и тускло, словно отчаянно вспыхивала плазмой умирающая звезда. 

А глаза всё щипала и щипала проклятая влага. 

За что, Боже милосердная, за что?! 

Он орал, кажется, сдирая горло, пытался расправить крылья, пытался взлететь, падал, снова пытался, пока кровь не заструилась по спине чистым золотом от впившегося в неё тусклого куска нимба. Он дрожащей рукой нащупал остатки над головой — уродливые колотые рога. 

И не выдержал — всхлипнул. 

Но на ногах устоял. Из злости ли, из силы какой-то внутренней — какая, к чёрту, разница, устоял, и всё тут. И на небо больше не смотрел. 

Падший головой покачал — древний рой качнулся туда-сюда, изучая его сотнями пристальных алых глаз:

— Терпи. Раз не умер, то, глядишь, привыкнешь. 

Логика внизу была грубая, как и сами демоны: словно слепившие вокруг себя непробиваемую броню из камня и лавы, в которую упали. Иначе в тенях и темноте было не выжить. Изнутри его изжигало что-то терпкое, горькое, но оно же не давало ему упасть.

Что же, он привык. 

А сколько времени прошло, прежде чем он глаза смог открыть нормально и собственное имя признать без крика — так кому какая разница?.. 

Азирафаэлю он об этих временах не рассказывал, берёг его, отчаянно верившего в небеса, не стоившие даже пёрышка с его невыразимо ласковых крыльев. Или себя берёг, потому что демоны эгоисты по природе, а один запах серы подгонял вязкую тошноту к горлу. Или обоих берёг, потому что больше их, двух изгоев, беречь было некому. 

Лишь головой иногда покачивал, как сейчас. 

— Да будь я проклят! — восклицает его ангел, раскрасневшийся от вина — смешной такой, ворочается уютным теплом негасимый огонь под рёбрами. 

Глаза — змеиные, уже не Её руками осторожно вылеченные — режет застарелой, почти позабытой болью, и Кроули жалеет, что снял очки. От света иногда больнее всего. 

Но он не говорит об этом, намеренно вспоминает о другом: как держал его Вельзевул, как колдовал над ним Люцифер, как новорождённое солнце грело змеиную чешую в райском саду. 

— Да ладно, это не так уж и плохо. Когда привыкнешь.


End file.
